


A Single Act

by lildino



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluffy, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Sexual Humor, Swearing, Torture, Violence, slow burner put on medium burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lildino/pseuds/lildino
Summary: All it takes to change a course of time was a single act. Whether it simple or not act does not matter. All that matter is what was going to happen now isn't. Now a new course of time is unfolding. For the fates had been changed for better or worse is still the question yet to be seen.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue: A Single Act To Change It All

She had her hair safely hidden in the hood only letting a few dark brown strands out in front of her. Those stands didn’t fall all the way down to her knees like they would normally. No right now she only her hair out enough that it went down to her chest. The rest was hidden in the hood as much possible due to her hair was too long to fit into the hood so good portion of her hair was still out but went to knees instead all the way down to her feet. She was fine with that though still annoyed cause someone could still grab her hair but it would have to be with their tail. Hands she can see coming and deflect fast enough to make them regret it. Not that she wouldn’t make them regret grabbing her hair with their tail but it wouldn’t be instant. 

She let out an annoyed sigh as she got nice glanced at her tail in glass window shop she briefly stop to look in to see if she just being paranoid or if she gut feeling was right. She had hope it was just her paranoia working over time but nope someone was tailing her. She felt her eye twitch in annoyances. Rolling her shoulder she walked back into the thick of crowd. Letting herself disappear into the crowd of people which wasn’t hard she was small in crowd of giants so she would be hard to keep track off even if she wore white cat hoodie. Plus now she knows how close they are from the fact they way they shoved people. She smiled as she heard the people arguing behind her. Won’t be long till a fight breaks out even less time then it would take back on earth. After all people where tad more fight happy but very much the same. 

She hummed as she dodged and weaved between the people. Never letting her tail getting heads or tails of her whereabouts. Even if they are busy with fighting better to be safe than sorry. Beside it sounds like it fight is done and over from the sounds of it might be her tail that won from sound of anger people.... demons being shoved again. No she needed to lose them she’ll figure out who it is her later after she finds the family, for now just she going to losing tail. Family came first beside they had to be down here and there's no way they weren’t down here, maybe some of the honorary cousin like her might not be but the main family no they all down here. Their down here somewhere and she just had to find them. They could help make sense of things. 

She thought to herself as turned down a random alley before the crowd thinned. She took a running start as soon she was out of sight. Running and using the trash can to bounce her onto the fire escape ladder. From there she walked up the rest of the way calmly to the roof. Ignoring the people in windows what they did in homes they weren’t her issue at least so as it was nothing terrible will then her breaking they window was their fault. Cause of that she didn’t notice that one of the people acted like they recognized her and were surprised to see her. Or the fact they rushed out to their front door. After all for the moment only the tail was important thing to worry about. Unless the others where a threat she could afford to ignore them. Once she is at the top of fire escape pulled herself upon the fire escape rail did she jump for the roof. Grabbing the edge she pulled herself up and over the edge of the roof. With all the grace of cat. 

She hummed to herself as walked to the other side of building ignoring the thumps thumps of some rushing in building below her feet. It wasn’t her tail no she lost that one right before she went onto the roof. She saw them below her feet looking confused before bull-ing forward into the alley. So few look up she thought amused and she walked quietly as cat leaving no noise left her when she walked across the roof. She knew how to walk quietly as cat. She did pause momentarily when she heard the door slam open but she kept walking she had a family to find after all. 

It is why she didn’t see the person's eyes widen they saw her. Or the face she didn’t see them coming to tackle her from the side. And she was quick to lash out hits on soft targets, stomach, throat, crotch. And she jumps away let herself get a good look at her attack. It was a mannequin. Oh. she thought quietly in surprise. I didn’t think I see or run into them here. Dark Brown eyes widen at friend they thought they would never see again. Her friend didn’t look like normal self no now they kinda look similar to Sally from the Nightmare Before Christmas but more mannequin and less seams showing. But they look like her friend. A dead friend one she couldn’t help. One she should have realized need her help. “Lucia it me.” Came they desperate breathless plea. She had after all hit them hard, Lucia studies the demoness before her. It shouldn’t be possible but then again anything possible. Plus she died die in way that heaven wouldn’t take her. Neither where sure what to do. Just one stuck at a few feet away from the other as they both stared at each other in confusion. Unsure and scared this was one big dream. A cruel dream. She uttered name long forgotten in mortal realm but from her. Lucia would always remember her friend and how she failed her. 

It has been a few weeks since Lucia ran into a friend. Now she was living with Vitani, as her friend was called now, learning about hell and it’s occupiers and the unspoken rules. Vitani had worry for the dear friend, after all in life Lucia had help those in need by going for snakes head. Hunting down the corrupt and those who dare to use the innocents for they own personally gain. Vitani had very much worry whenever Lucia walked the streets of hell. But she need to walk to get more information side Lucia thought to herself she promised she would behave. Lucia hated to break promises so she’ll behave and just to figure out how she got here, look for the main family residents here. Vitani confirmed they were here though she herself was unsure of where as will. Will that meant Lucia had to go looking for the info sides Vitani was at work she can’t stop her and she’ll be back in before she got home she thought as she hopped over hole in sidewalk.

She hummed to herself as she listens to the people around her. Looking at anything shiny in the windows most of it was just porn, sex toyies or drugs. Not a lot of things caught her interests as though stopping and look in but occasion she would and feigned interest into the thing in window to listen to people who talk that caught her interest. Most of it gossip but all gossip had a sprinkle of truth after all. But still nothing on them. Just hints and whispers, she could hear the fear they cause. How even the overlords didn’t mess with them. But never where they location and that frustrated her to high heavens. 

She let out an annoyed sigh. Pinching her bridge of her nose to stop a headache from forming. Lucia would need to either start asking or make some of her cats to find any decent information. Neither option where good for her. She only been her a few weeks and ask for info here would be worse than on the mortal plane. The cat took parts which meant money to buy said parts. Neither which she had. She can’t ask Vitani she would if Lucia asked her but she needs money to fix for apartment. Having apartment here was worse than on mortal plane. More expensive and landlords were assholes who wanted more money and didn’t care for apartments. Most repair to apartment was cause she fixed them herself. Which was less she could do since staying for free. 

Lucia felt her eye started to twitch from this headache of situations. For now she keep looking and listening. Maybe those people she helps out on occasion knew something. It was possible. People never realized they know a lot more. She could ask them and see what they said and ask to keep an ear out. If it was nothing new will at least she tried it the quiet way. She thought to herself as stare at nothingness. 

Movement from the corner of her eye cause her to turn her head to get a better look at what it was. It was a person in alley. A nervous person who look like they really didn’t want to go into an alley. She let out an annoyed sigh of course she was going to follow and help the person of course she. Why wouldn’t she. It's not like she hasn’t learned that this was a trap before hand. Though some of those where case of people actually needing help and not some punk ass demon needing ass kicking. It was good to know she can kick demon ass just much as human ass. It rather good thing she always had knives on her. Though she did have less then want she normally had. Lucia was inclined to think that cause she got in a fight before falling down here why else would she had less knives on her.

The alleyway was quite devoid of noise of the city. Broken down and dirty looking. Like an alley you knew where bad stuff happen and it was best to avoid it. But alleys in hell all look like this. Or all the ones in poor and middle class areas. It the fancy areas will they look decent but they just like one here and just as dangerous. They just put on a pretty face they just as dangerous if not more. The Lucia went down alleys look like it belongs in horror movies or those old black white movies with grim detectives or Batman's alley ways. With the fog, or maybe that was smoke rolling on in air, so thick at certain points that it was seeing was hard if that was a person waiting to jump or it was object was hard to tell. 

Her dark brown eye scanned the air as she walked look for any hints of this being set up. Her muscle lose and waiting to move into actions. As she passed by blind spots of piles of trash and boxes. Yet nothing happen instead the person keep moving just far enough that they where they stay ahead of but keep it so Lucia never lost her. It wasn’t till they look back that she knew that they leading her somewhere. Will then, Lucia rolled her neck and shoulder and started to stalk closer and faster to the person. Letting her footsteps go from just enough to let someone know she was there to nothing. 

She was quick to close the close the gap between her the other person before they turn to see if she was still there. Moving quietly among the trash carefully not to disturb it as she speed walk to the person, who turn just as close enough that Lucia could grab them. They jump 10ft in air and puffed up in fear. They nervous person look like squirrel demon. They already fluffy tail was now even more fluffy as puffed up in fear. 

“So you either are leading me to trap or need help which is it?” Lucia said deadpan. She wasn’t in the mood for games today. She need info and she need it quick. Demon that stare at her was scared. But she was annoyed mostly from not getting information she wants and being on time limit. She tapped her foot impatiently on the ground as she stared down the demon. Grant they taller than her but she just cause she was 5.ft didn’t mean she couldn’t strike fear in someone taller than her. It just took a little more work. But this one didn’t need that they might start crying if she did that to them. So she only look mildly annoyed at them and they look already ready to cry and possible get blown away from the hint as wind from way they shaking like a leaf. 

“Its y..y..y..y..y-your” they took a gulp of air trying to steady they heart.“looking looking l...l..l..loooking for th..th-the Addams right?” They stutter out. They were scared of her more then scared, scared was just such a weak word for what they felt. They terrified of her. The White Cat. And one of them. An honorary cousins like their self but one nonetheless. Which why it took Aunty so long to find them. It happen with all the honorary cousins. The downside to being an honorary cousins as supposed to being a blood family member. 

Her eyes burned into their soul. Searching for something they weren’t sure what. Just that it felt like dark brown eyes burned like hell's fire, no the thing that hide behind the hellfire. The one that wait till some unsuspected fool went pass the pentagram barrier. The creatures that loom behind them. They seen them lurking behind the barrier of fire when they went too close to the barrier. Seen the blood drips from far to many teeth. Her eyes look like one too bright to see properly. A chill went up there spine, as whisper ran through their mind at hyper speed. Apex was here and it was annoyed. 

“I...i..i..i..i..i.-I was sent to find you by Aunt and Head of Addams Calpurnia” They squeaked out scared out their wits when Lucia dark browns eyes narrowed at them. She tilted her head slightly, they didn’t know why but suddenly remember the creatures staring him from behind the barrier. When they were deciding if the want to reach in and grab or let them be. They already fluffy tail fluffed up even more in fear. 

“Show me.” They did for they too far afraid to disobey a command from Lucia. No they won’t disobey they fear her too much and what would happen if they did. They thanked they lucky stars this wasn’t a trap. For they had the strangest feeling that if this was trap that they would suffer by her hand personally. They rather walk out the barrier then face that wrath. 

Squirrel demon led Lucia passed many buildings and houses. Going between the alleys to get places faster and to dodge the traps that laid out in the open. Soon they left Demon City came and went to quiet suburb homes. Some looking nicer than others. And some looking like cookie cut out of house adorable couples should have. Other like horror movie house. But they went passed that ignore the demons and houses. Instead of going into upper class area the squirrel demon made a hard turn just before entering upper class areas. Instead going down alone road, a road that look oh so similar to one back on mortal realm. A dirt road that was long and windy and dangerous as the one back on earth. But yet suit the very family that own it. Soon a Victorian Second Empire house came into view. It was bigger than one back home. Far bigger and menacing to outsiders, after all she was one of them this was simple home. 

As she walked up long drive she noticed deadly looking plants, other suspension looked normal plants. The deadly looking plants at waving her as if welcome home yet another Addams into the family. She waved back them after all it was Addam’s home. Even the plants where a little odd here and strangely just as smart. Lucia relaxed letting her muscle who have been waiting for someone to jump them to suffer. This wasn’t trap just a cousin bring her home to family. She felt a little bad for scaring and them almost making them cry. But alas she have to apologize later seeing how the squirrel demon was long gone after she gate open for them. She walked up the few steps to the front door. Just before Lucia knock on the door open. Out of darkness of the door tall woman stood. Dress similar to Morticia but unlike her this dress seem to moving like it living shadow. 

“Hello Cousin Lucia” She said as look down as newest family member. She was so glad that this one survived so many honorary cousin didn’t survive till they located. It was sad to lose one and she had to make sure punishment was sent to those who took family away from them. But this one she knew would survive after she hears from living family about this. Lucia was a strong one even if she was light. But even the light could be terrible as darkness, this little light burnnnned.

“Hello Aunty” Lucia nodded her head slightly at the head of the family. She heard of Aunty from others and what she did. She was taller they Morticia but that could've been just a demon thing too. If her math was right she was either 7ft or 8ft tall to her own 5ft. But Lucia wasn’t sure and nor did she really care. She was more happy to find family again. She wasn’t alone will she loved her friends they can only help and tell her so much. Family will they breathe this stuff in when living. They would know even more here in their afterlife. 

“Come inside dear and greet the rest of the family.” Lucia walks into darkness of the house and the door shuts with softness behind the two women. “I believe we shall have a party to you must simply meet the rest of the family.” She chuckled as put her arm around smaller female. “But of course Aunt.” Lucia responded not at all surprise. After all family was important for them in life it won’t be any different in death. They loved to party as well. Balls where just an Addams family thing. “They be so happy to know you survived my dear.” After all the families been worried for her worried they lost another cousin, looking for they cousin by hand even. Though many of them didn’t know what she looks like just that she recently came here.

All of hell felt a chill run up there spine when news reach they ears of Addams family party. Not just any party but a new family member has joined the party. A new person to look out for. No harm comes to lest Addams family unless you had a death wish. 

Lucia hummed quietly to herself, it has been about a week since she found the family. Week since she had to stay with them and train. A week since they scared the landlord after they realized what they were doing to Lucia friends. Lucia was quite happy now that everything has been set in place. Her family has been found and her friends have less to worry about. Even more now that they were two furry appendages on her head. To fuzzy cat ears where now resting on her head. They moved with sounds she hears. Twitching when something irritates her ears acting in time with her emotions. Though there was a stutterer to them though most would consider that just controlling her limbs from showing emotions. Only few would see at machine stutters. But her friends didn’t need to worry about some realizing she wasn’t a demon. 

She also had cloths now to not just clothes she brought with her. Lucia was just so happy to have clean clothes. And more then one instead just borrowing her friend cloths till her where clean. Though her friend was less worry when only had one set of clothes considering she tend to stay in an apartment when the clothes were being washed and dried. Now she was freed to go out will she worked and other one sleep. Though she really wanted her pants back. She gets is she needs to create the illusion of having a cat tail. It wasn’t uncommon that demon hide tail behind cloths. 

Tail was vulnerable to being pulled and sometimes it didn’t fit one aesthetics. Hence why she was wearing a white coat dress it cover her skin and cause skirt had enough ruffles that it looks like a place for her supposed tail to hide. While one her upper legs those she had to wear sockets that went that high to pass the skirt, along with thigh high boots. It was lovely and something she would have worn this back home if she could afford it. 

Cause not only where the ears custom order but so where the dresses and the rest of her clothes. With her ears being something her friend made in secret and she 99.9999999% that her clothes were made at home but dose in something to hide her humanness. She wasn’t sure cause Aunty just hand them to her or send them by other member but Lucia did have to wonder. Will she did keep to the order hide her skin as much as possible. Only her face was visible of her tan skin. Her hands were covered with white gloves. Clothes that cover everything almost every part of her skin.

She let out a sigh, Lucia wasn’t used to wearing this much clothes. Sucking in a deep breath that taste like fire and smoke. It was hell after all she would have to get use to it. At least till she can back home. But till then she would have to get used to the red tint city and realm. Lucia let her eyes wander around very thing was mostly red the they was other colors but red was dominant color here. The streets will be terrible in some places but nice end other which she was willing to bet that it was richer demons area. Beside the business sections of she was which had smooth roads. But will people took care of place they frequent and look like demons where same. 

As Lucia wander the streets of hell looking at the different shops that hell to offer. Not a lot towards normal things. But more toward sins and drugs. Building supplies and make your cloths stories seem to be very non-existed.Terrible she thought it just made fixing the apartment harder. Either Lucia didn’t noticed the old classic cars slowing down near her or she didn’t care. She did stop briefly which allowed them to trap in sidewalk. Surrender her was three american classic cars. They type that Mexican gangster had. 

A man set out of the car he was taller than her but not feet. He was was lizard from the looks of it. One with frilled. And he was cocky. Dress up in a suit like and acting like he owned the world, then again almost all of demons she met thought that. “Cousin Lucia so nice to see down here.” A snicker broke out among the demons. So the family that made it down here too and survived it seems. “It always good to see family down here.” He leered down at the smaller female. So rare for people to die and remain the same height. But the little kitten here was one few. “Why don’t you come with us cousin” he said but more commanded. He hear of their little cousin Lucia. Or more infamously known as the White Cat. It had taken the family a while to decide if they would be so graciously and help her or if they let her flounder and possible die. But it ultimately decide after they need more people if dear Lechuza was to become an overlord, that they need the skills of the White Cat. 

If White Cat didn’t want to help will they make use of they dear little kitten. “Come now cousin shall we go.” He open the door of car passenger side for her sit. Her face stone cold. She stared up at him as she was gauging his soul. He ignores the shivers that ran down his spine. Or that he was poking a sleeping beast. But it was no reason to fear she didn’t fussy but got into the car calmly. He adjusted his suit and walked to his car. He had nothing to worry after all. Someone to worry about would make a big fuss and not walk calmly right?

The car roared like unruly beast as it tore off from the side of the road. Taking her passed all people and shops. This far better way to get a quick look at things. Maybe she should have taken her cousin Timmy offer for a ride around the city has he did errors for Aunty. At the very least she would have gotten a tour of town. Where to find a place to buy the things she wanted. Instead of just wandering around. But then again she was curious. And curiosity killed the cat. She thought boredly as car pulled up on what it look like casinos. She let one of them open the door for her as she took in her surroundings. It was tacky. The little Chihuahua on top of sign was cute. She got out of the car and let them directed her where they want. But satisfaction brought it back. She thought as she entered the building. 

They had tried to convince her, but all she did was laugh at them like they told her the funniest joke.Before she told them no and for even think of that she help them after all not everyone was born to greatness and she wouldn’t and wasn’t in the business of hand it out to those weren’t. Anger they all felt was like a raging fire that threaten and consume them. But she should in raging fire calm and as cold as icebergs in Antarctica. They should have known that something was wrong. After all didn’t they learn in life that the calm comes before the storm. And the White Cat was a storm, a terrible storm that left no survives in wake. 

Lucia set over groaning demons, care not to step on them. After all she all hurt them enough no need to cause them unnecessary pain. Beside the one she wanted was in the middle, hiding behind the pillows and blankets trying to look small and insignificant to her. Her dark brown eyes never left their form as she walk on glass. Sound of breaking glass was ominous sound to one she oh so carefully and slowly walk too, like a cat toying with it’s food. 

She crossing the little moat to them watching them with eyes of very predator wonder what to do with it prey. They laid there trying to sink into the pillows as she towers over the chihuahua demoness. Their eyes so very wide with fear as the look behind Lucia. “It’s not possible.” She shook like a leaf as she saw looked up Lucia as she stood in front of blindingly white light.“No one in family Ack” Two eyes were wide open not slits it was for her. But wide and so very bright and blindly and deem it was for her. No-one not even the great Itzpapalotl had that. Itzpapalotl were just barely at the halfway mark and no-one sense her own were open that furthest. For Lucia though it was wide open and bright stood as she between the eyes. The chihuahua demoness shook in fear as stared up at Lucia who smiled at her so very gently but it not a kind smile no this was one full of poison. “It as they say it seems impossible till it made possible.” Lucia chuckled to herself as crouched next to her dear cousin. “I believe dear cousin it time to talk.” The light brightens up in the casino till nothing in the build could be seen but you could still the panic screaming from within the light. 

Lucia hummed to herself as she walked out of the front door of Casinos now holding some papers. She looks at them brief before tucking them under her arm and heading to her dear home. Timmy should be home by now maybe he can give her tour. If not will she need to look at this paper anyways. Maybe ask some cousin for advice on how to fix the casino after all it just too tacky looking for her sense. And maybe ask where she find hardware store here. As Lucia happily hummed to herself as walked away from her now business the Chihuahua that once stood proudly. Now stood an elegant White Cat.


	2. She Got A Dream

Lucia sat as comfortable as she could squished by her friends on either side of her shivering as they heard the screams of dying outside. Finding out that hell had a purge wasn’t too surprising. Finding out it was done by heaven’s angel. That was a little surprising. 

Her friends flinched every time they heard the flaps of the angels wings go by a window in the bathroom. Rooms with windows where dangerous if they can see they can kill you. It was why even the bathroom had a strong blackout curtain, even though the bathroom was a window was tiny and on top of shower. And why the bathroom was so dark that Lucia couldn’t see like her friends in the dark, but they could see her if they keep their eyes open long enough. 

A piercing high pitch sound of a dying demon was heard. Her friends had their hands over their ears trying to block out the dying screams, only for them to flinch harder when it abruptly died. Lucia pulled them into a hug, to offer some comfort to her two friends. They hug her back, curling into her trying to look smaller than her. Which was a feat as they are both extremely tall, with Ursus eight foot five, Vitani being six foot eight. 

They remain curled into her as they try to block out the sounds of death and wings flapping. Flinching every time the flapping sound got close too them. They would have started to cry if not for Lucia being there. They both felt safe with her. Like not even the angels could win against her. But it was a false sense of security like one of a child who thinks their parents are invisible. Lucia rubbed the back of their back every time they flinch. Trying to soothe their fears. 

Then the sounds stop. It was eerier quiet, the sound of dying demons no longer happening. The wings of an angel's flapping by the apartment window stop. Nothing but silence. Then the sound of fireworks sliced through the silence. 

Ursus ears perk forward listening to the sound of fireworks and let out sigh of relief. He moved forward letting Lucia’s arm fall back to her side. He stood up and stretched before turning on the light for the bathroom to let his companions see. Will Vitani can see in the dark it more like she saw vague shapes, Luica though couldn’t see a thing. It was just pitch dark that her brain would put the vague shape thing that her eyes knew where there. 

Vitani uncurled from Lucia's side, slid off half her lap. She stood up and stretched the limbs that were having cramps. She offered a hand to Lucia to help her up and Lucia took it. Letting Vitani pull her up. Before the both of them set out of the tub. 

The three friends got to work about opening up the apartment again. Opening curtains to let light in. Checking they hellphones for messages from families and work. Which both Vitani and Ursus hurried up to get ready for as time after the extermination was the busiest for their two workplace. As they got ready Lucia pulled out a second phone of its hiding place, a regular small shoe box. Quickly she check it over before putting in it her coat pocket.

With the apartment check over nothing usually found, the three friends locked up the apartment once more. They quickly exited the building along with others who lived there. Quick hug between the two and wave goodbyes the three friends split. 

Lucia headed to her family, originally both her and friends were supposed to head to Family House but had lost track of time. The streets became too unsafe for travel with Angel’s hunting down demons. So they hunker down in the bathroom till it passed. Lucia though knew the family would be worried and had before turning her phone off txt to them that she was safe and in house. 

After the extermination she turn it on, to find a whole bunch of txts from her family. They weren’t happy and want to make sure she was okay. So she was heading to her cousin's home. Lucia let out a sigh it was going to be a long day, even longer with her worried family. But it was a small price and one she didn’t mind. Better to have a family that cared then that didn’t. Lucia hummed gently to herself as she dodge many people to get to her family home. Taking shortcuts and ignoring the many demons that look surprised to see her crossing into their territory. She could out run them not mention they didn’t worry her. Not with the training her Aunty had her doing so she can mess up any demon that dared to harm her. 

Lucia finally after many shortcuts and streets crossing hit the family home. She went up the long drive through and up the stairs to the front porch and knocked on the old door. With a creeeeeeck it open and she went in. Only to be tackled by her many family members. “LUCIA!!!” she let out another sigh as wiggle her arms out and patted everyone she could reach in a huge pile. She is going to be here for awhile. 

Lucia straightened out her white coat as she walked down the street of hell. It was a little disarred as from the family hugging feast. And they need to make sure she had all of her limbs. After all, angels were nothing to mess with. As she was passing a tv station the new channel 666 News came back on with Hell’s Princess Charlie. “It's cause hotel that rehabilitate sinners you know hotels are” It looks like she wasn’t doing to will either from her pain grinned either. Lucia is full on stop to watch Charlie on tv. She was intrigue by the idea she had. And even more from this charlie person who wanted to help people in hell and from sounds of saw the good in people down here. Even if they where damned souls. Lucia turned her whole body to the tv to watch Charlie sing. 

She tilted her head, it was an interesting idea. Lucia blinked, maybe she should. Yes, I think I will. Lucia had blink when she saw a fight break out on TV. Oh. Not too surprising but not something she care to watch. Though she needed to be in contact with Charlie hopefully today. She didn't have to check on another family to ensure they were still alive. After all, where would she get her extra cash? Lucia walked away from the TV displays. 

Lucia yawned as she looked at the paperwork in the backroom of the casino. Or what a casino was. It was now different. It's weird but it was server food and with the option of gamble. Will Lucia didn’t care for gambling she did know it was popular down here. And it had other things added to it that she put in. Though her dear family hated it. But Lucia wouldn’t be her if she didn’t help the unfortunate. 

Her eyes narrowed, it seemed like everything cleared. They been behaving it seems. Good now she didn’t have to think of punishment. “Stop shaking.” She sharply order the demon that was waiting in corner flinch. “You have nothing to worry about.” Lucia glanced up at the demon over the paperwork. “It seem like you all been behaving so you have nothing to worry about this period.” Lucia glanced back down at the paperwork. “And it looks like you all survived the Extermination as will.” Demon flinch even harder. Something about this felt like underline threat to him. “Which is wonderful for me.” He felt a shiver go down his spine. “Keep up the good work and you have nothing to worry about.” Lucia said as she stood up and tap the wooden desk with her knuckles. The demon gulp. “Yes madam.” Lucia glanced at him before leave the desk. Lucia left her business to find a certain hotel. 

It took a little while before she was able to find it. Half cause she didn’t know where the Happy Hotel was at. And the other half cause demons seem to be terrible at giving out direction and laughing at her. But she did find it and Lucia tilted her head as she looked at the giant hole where the front should be. Set over broken glass and wood. Lucia blinked as she stood at the entrance of the hotel. 

“Hello?” She called out to the seemingly empty hotel. She walked further into the hotel. Looking at the pictures that decorated the hotel. Mmmmm so this was Lucifer and his family. Lucia thought as she look at the smiling family. She turn away from them to finish walking down the hallway to foyer. “Hello?” she called again. 

Lucia turn around left and right and saw a bar??? Alcohol? I mean it would bring in money but isn’t the hotel suppose to discourage drinking alcohol. She thought to herself. As her ears perk at the sound of footsteps running, settle sounded like it was getting closer. Without realizing she moved out the way of white and black blurr. Lucia blinked before looking at where the blurr came to halt. 

It was the Princess of Hell, Charlie, who attempted the hug tackle. She raised an eyebrow, tilted her head to the side as Charlie who turned to face Lucia excited and bouncing as she halted in front of Lucia whose ears came to attention at the very excited Hell Princess. “OH MY GODISH!!!” She stuck her hand and Lucia took it and regretted it when Charlie nearly took her arm off from her shaking her arm so hard. “Are you here to get redeemed!!!!!” Lucia took her arm back and rubbed her shoulder where her arm and shoulder meet. 

“No.” And Charlie visibly deflated. “I'm here to help.” Charlie reflated. “Do… do you believe in demons can be redeemed.” Lucia tilted her head as she thought about it for a second. “Has it been done before?” Charlie shook her head no, before saying “No.” 

“Then no.” Charlie visible deflated again. Vaggie had who finally caught up with the excited Charlie. She saw Charlie look sad at the smaller cat demon with white ears and white coat dress, great another coat demon asshole. Vaggie snarled at the another fucker who wanted to make fun of their dream. She angrily walked to the two of them with her spear out ready to give her a piece of her mind. “But it doesn’t mean it’s impossible.” Vaggie halt in surprise, she hadn’t expect that from the other. She expected something similar to what Radio Demon said. 

Alastor lets out a bark of laughter and Lucia glances at him before turning her attention to Charlie who looked hopefully at her. “After all, many things that are considered impossible before they were done by someone who tried.” Lucia said before glance at Vaggie who look like she was getting hopefully as she looked at her. “Who’s to say this isn’t one of them.” Charlie excitedly started to bounce on her heels, Lucia shrugged. “If it doesn't work will then you have people who like mindedness with you and that would make this place.” She gestured to everywhere with both hands, “A little more bearable. Beside at least you’re doing something to help.” Lucia eyes darken as thought of some people back home. “That’s more than what most people do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did my best with editing as they was no editor/beta to help me.  
> Finally at we at hotel were dear Lucia can't meet everyone. I do wonder if they figure it out or if they to fall to the illusion. I also don't know how to get rid of the chapter note box. =/

**Author's Note:**

> I did my best with editing as they was no editor/beta to help me. EDITING HARD I SUFFER TO BRING THIS TO YOU!!! So this your Christmas gift and Christmas gift to myself. I suffer will editing this. So much.


End file.
